The present invention relates to a portable storage container, and more particularly to a portable camp kitchen.
When camping, both backpacking and car camping, or otherwise traveling away from home, it is desirable to pack food and equipment for preparing meals. The ease or freedom of camping or travel can be defeated when the camper is required to carry along a variety of utensils and food products. Often the camper brings along a stove, plates, cups, knives, forks, utensils, and a variety of foods and containers. Typically these items are carried separately or grouped together in a variety of bags, containers, or boxes. A variety of food items combined with other equipment can become numerous and burdensome for transport and organization. Accordingly, a need exists for a self-contained carrier or transport for such items.
In addition to centralizing all food related items, it is desirable to minimize the amount of equipment needed for camping. Equipment that accomplishes multiple purposes eliminates the need for carrying surplus supplies. One such supply is to have a sink or washbasin. A sink can be used to wash dishes or clothes or to carry water or a variety of other items. A need has thus arisen for a container which includes a sink and requires little or no additional space.
An additional need for campers is the use of a sturdy workspace. In the absence of a picnic table, a camper often seeks to find an alternative. A support structure which allows the camper to conveniently operate a stove, or otherwise prepare a meal is very desirable. Rather than placing items on the ground, campers seek convenient surfaces or tables. Such surfaces or tables must provide easy access to a stove during use.
A need has thus arisen for a portable storage container for use as a camp kitchen which can store and transport a variety of equipment for meal preparation, including such equipment as a sink and a work surface combined in a container which is compact and easy to carry.
In accordance with the present invention, a portable storage container is provided. The container includes a main storage compartment and first and second doors each including a door storage compartment. The first door is pivotally mounted to a first side panel of the main storage compartment and is adapted to move between a closed position and an open position. In the open position, the first door is disposed parallel to the first side panel of the main storage compartment to allow access to the open front of the main storage compartment. In the closed position, the first door partially closes the open front of the main storage compartment. The second door is pivotally mounted to a second side panel of the main storage compartment and is adapted to move between a closed position and an open position. In the open position, the second door is disposed parallel to the second side panel of the main storage compartment to allow access to the open front of the main storage compartment. In the closed position, the second door partially closes the open front of the main storage compartment. The first and second doors completely close the open front of the main storage compartment when the doors are closed.